


Ladies (ENG)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (ENG) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Dreamhunter, F/F, Family Dinners, Friendship, Girl Power, Hunter Claire Novak, One Big Happy Family, Sisterhood, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wayward Daughters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: A frustrated complaint escaped her lips as she opened the door to get out of the car. Her hip had been sore since that ghost had thrown her through a window display and her forearm had been nicked for ten centimeters because of the glass. Her few scratches made her look a bit rebellious which she certainly did not mind, but she really had to think about checking that her shoulder’s Band-Aid did not slip. She would have hated having to deal with an infection now and add to the scars already present on her body. She wasn’t particularly obsessed with her appearance, but Kaia, she would have noticed, and she would have had to deal with another lecture about her health.[Suptober, day 13]
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Suptober 2020 (ENG) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Suptober 2020 (ENG)





	Ladies (ENG)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I’m pretty happy with this OS and I loved writing from Claire’s point of view, I hope you will like it too! Thanks again to Amber for her faithful corrections :)  
> Enjoy!

A frustrated complaint escaped her lips as she opened the door to get out of the car. Her hip had been sore since that ghost had thrown her through a window display and her forearm had been nicked for ten centimeters because of the glass. Her few scratches made her look a bit rebellious which she certainly did not mind, but she really had to think about checking that her shoulder’s Band-Aid did not slip. She would have hated having to deal with an infection now and add to the scars already present on her body. She wasn’t particularly obsessed with her appearance, but Kaia, she would have noticed, and she would have had to deal with another lecture about her health.

Claire had gone on at least four consecutive hunts in the states surrounding Sioux Falls before returning home behind the wheel of her car. To be honest, she could very well have continued with this other case in Montana —a vampire nest if she wasn’t wrong— but Jody had reminded her that they had planned to celebrate Donna’s birthday as a family and the girl could not refuse. Donna was not only a good friend of her adoptive mother, she was an important member of her family. Being present on her birthday was the least she could do. As for the gift, she had managed to find a basket filled with French wines and a snowglobe from Mount Rushmorein a motel shop to complete Donna’s collection.

So, yes, she had quickly finished her last hunt and had driven a good part of the night _home_. A little aspirin and she’d be back in the game, she knew it. Claire couldn’t afford the luxury of taking a vacation or even a break so she’d swallow some pain medication and get a good night’s sleep and that’s it. But she could not deny that putting her feet back on the porch of Jody’s house was already relieving her bruised body.

She had taken the time to unload her two duffle bags from her trunk before going to the white door that she knew so well. Claire had noticed the other cars in the driveway leading to the garage, including Donna's and Alex’s parked there. Her own jeep was almost on the sidewalk because the driveway was so crowded. Almost. Her attention was brought back to the door when she heard the commotion inside.

In no time, the door swiveled open to let Jody and her big maternal smile appear. Her increasingly gray hair reminded Claire of the passing years, but nothing seemed to alter the warmth that this woman radiated around her. However, Claire barely had time to give her a smile back as Jody’s was already collapsing at the sight of her swollen face. Predictable.

Jody seemed stopped in her tracks. She detailed her _daughter’s_ face, sought her words, rebuffed herself. Then, finally, she decided to sigh and gently shake her head, a fine reprobating smile on her lips.

"I hope at least that the muck that has crossed your path is in a worse state, young lady." She said, approaching and finally embracing her.

Claire clicked her tongue with amusement while giving Jody a hug with one hand, the other being occupied with a bag.

"A muck? What muck?" She teased while she rolled her eyes during the embrace.

Jody smiled more, this little proud though worried smile that mothers knew so well, before moving away. Claire finally had one foot in the house when a tornado of black hair came out of the kitchen to hit her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Claire exclaimed, dropping her bag on the floor to protect her now sore muscle.

Alex raised an eyebrow in return and crossed her arms on her chest with an accusatory look.

"Are you out of your mind?" Claire groaned while massaging her shoulder. "Did you forget to take your pills today or what?"

"Claire Novak." Alex replied as if she hadn’t heard anything. "Always there, giving me work on my days off." She pointed at the scrapes on Claire’s face before taking her hand to examine her arm.

Claire protested again while taking her arm back. She had to go through it automatically, every time it was the same drill. She had to go through Jody’s anxiety and Alex’s or even Patience’s sermons before she could really land somewhere in the house. Of course, she protested every time, but Claire could not long hide the feeling of gratitude that such a concern for her health provoked in her. Teasing, she bit her lip before answering.

"Don’t act like you don’t love practicing your lessons on my beautiful self Jones." She gave her a sarcastic wink, which Alex rolled her eyes at, not without the hint of a smile.

"I’m going to get some clean bandages. Put your flat butt on the couch, I’ll be right back." Ordered Alex before going up the stairs without another look.

Claire replied with her middle finger that Alex did not see and Jody reprimanded her immediately while she was already taking her bags to the vestibule. As Alex went upstairs to disappear into the bathroom, she crossed paths with Patience, who came down with a few books in her arms and Claire was going to end up believing that she was born with those damn books transplanted onto her palms. Claire gave her a v-sign with her fingers to greet her.

"Oh." Patience simply smiled as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "I deduce that your last hunt was not easy." She said with compassion.

She remained at a certain distance, but Claire had learned that it was not out of apathy. Patience wasn’t a big fan of contact and Claire could totally handle it. She wasn’t really into affection either, she was just making exceptions with some people like Jody or Donna—it was impossible to not get in contact with Donna anyway—.

"The last four of them you mean." Claire sighed while taking off her shoes. Here, everyone was in slippers, orders for the main lady of the house not to mess up her meticulous work. "And don’t get me started about the quality of the last motel I slept in. Being a hunter is like being a super badass rock star, but minus the money and fame. It sucks."

At these words Patience raised an amused eyebrow and looked around her. When she had made sure that Jody had gone back to the kitchen, where there was some excitement now that Claire was paying attention to it, she lowered her voice and whispered in her ear as she passed by:

"I’ll see what I can do to unlock another credit card. At least try choosing a motel that puts chocolates under the pillow next time."

Claire smiled and watched Patience walk away towards the living room. _There, she remembered it now._ That’s why she liked to come home from time to time, because she liked to feel this sweet warmth tickling her ribs from the inside. Whether she had been there for two minutes or two weeks, and whether she disappeared on the road for months, she always felt integrated and useful when she came back.

Realizing that Alex had still not returned, Claire decided to go into the kitchen where Donna’s dismayed voice now distinctly came from. When she turned around the corner of the corridor leading into the room, Claire was greeted with a rather unusual spectacle. Donna opened all the windows in the kitchen while Jody put on gloves to pull out what looked like carbonized cookies from the oven. Smoke was escaping in large gulfs from said oven and gradually covering the kitchen in smoke and it was at this moment that Claire noticed Kaia standing on a chair, coughing while trying to deactivate the smoke detector before it came to life.

"I admit it!" Donna exclaimed while opening the last window before making wind with a rag. She wore an apron so neon green that it would make any binman jealous and Claire almost hurt her eyes by looking at it. "Maybe I misread the cooking time, but, goodie grief, Jody-o, can you even read what’s written in your cookbook? That’s a microscope I’ll need to decipher that!"

"Or glasses!" Jody said, throwing the rest of the cookies directly into the sink before turning on the faucet."Just admit that you’re getting old, Don." She joked.

"But still not old enough to kick your- Oh, howdy sweetie!" Donna exclaimed, finally noticing Claire walking cautiously in the kitchen and waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hi Donna." She replied, swallowing back a cough although the smoke was finally starting to dissipate thanks to the open windows.

Claire, however, barely had time to catch her breath as Donna had already crossed the distance between them to draw her into a narrow embrace. The sheriff was like that, enthusiastic and demonstrative with everything and everyone, the exact opposite of what Claire was most of the time. But all agreed to say that Donna was their most indispensable spark of joy in a mostly cruel daily life, including Claire.

Finally, Donna released her embrace and Claire offered her a small reassuring smile to which she had the secret by noticing the worried look of her friend.

"Shut the front door." Donna pouted, cupping Claire’s face with her hands, inspecting her wounds. "That’s why we need more cookies in this house. Jodes, lend me your glasses."

At these words, Claire distinctly heard Jody grunting near the sink.

"Yes, ma'am." Jody said, passing by Donna before slapping her ass for the joke. "Only if you promise not to set it on fire, either."

Donna adopted an incredulous and mocking expression that was probably saying, "are you kidding me?" before kissing Claire on the cheek one last time and following Jody into the hallway. Only then could Claire focus on the last person in this kitchen and not the least.

Kaia had just come down from her chair with the smoke detector in her hands, a happy smile on the edge of her lips. Claire gave her one back and a silence settled between the two girls, not one daring to approach the other. Despite everything, it was not an uncomfortable moment, it was simply a matter of enjoying the reunion with this unusual modesty that made their hearts beat timidly.

Claire could have told the exact moment when Kaia noticed her wounds when the girl frowned and gently bit her lip, worried. She swung from foot to foot, strangely uncomfortable to cause so much trouble to Kaia at once.

"See, you need me during hunts." Kaia joked gently, nodding at Claire’s wounded arm. "Maybe I should go with you next time."

Claire shook her head, amused.

"I’m doing fine, it’s not much." She said in a tone that was meant to be detached.

Then Kaia raised a bored eyebrow and took the time to put the smoke detector on the table before coming to stand in front of Claire.

"Go ahead and say you don’t want me while you’re at it. I’m listening." Kaia whispered.

This time, it was up to Claire to bite the inside of her cheek to repress a laugh before rolling her eyes. To prevent her girlfriend from saying more nonsense, she kissed her gently on the corner of her lips before taking her hand. As she withdrew, Kaia had this spark of pure joy in her eyes that fed the fire growing in Claire’s chest.

They both returned to the living room hand in hand with total ease and helped the others to set the table, not without Alex having applied first aid to Claire first. The house breathed of a family agitation that was not uncommon at Jody’s and it was a special feeling to feel completely integrated into this machinery. The discussions were natural, caring and although Claire enjoyed saving the world, she couldn’t help but keep coming back here. It was her place, her refuge.

The bellies began to grumble slowly when Alex finally asked the question that slowly insinuated itself into each of them.

"When can we start serving?"

Jody came from the kitchen with a bottle of champagne and started trying to open it.

"Sam and Dean should be here soon, they’re picking up Rowena on the road. As for Castiel and Jack, they called me to say that they had finished their case in Omaha, they will be there by 1:00 pm." She said, pulling harder on the cork. "That doesn’t stop us from starting the aperitif, if that... damn cork will open." She cursed.

Claire laughs softly from the couch, Kaia beside her and scolding her for having already eaten several petits fours.

"Oh, men. Never there when you need them, huh?" Claire teased.

Immediately, Jody raised an eyebrow and pulled a pocket knife out of her kitchen apron. She turned the bottle towards the wall so as not to risk hurting anyone, and, just like that, she sabered the champagne. The cork flew away in a resounding _pop_ as Jody grabbed the first glass of champagne to fill it.

"Luckily, that’s not the case." She replied with a firm look to her daughters.

No one dared to contradict her, not that anyone in this house wanted to anyway. Claire moved back to the bottom of the couch, with Kaia’s hand still in hers as she watched her family engage in a new conversation. Alex and Patience were debating the university system while Donna added small comments here and there while helping Jody serve champagne. She had found her family in atypical circumstances, _strange_ ones even. But as she contemplated this surrounding happiness, she knew that she wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of girl power, it felt good to write it! Remember to leave a comment and/or a kudo, it’s really important for me. :)  
> See you tomorrow as usual!


End file.
